Once Upon a Game
by Jubileena Bing Bing
Summary: A Wreck-It Ralph tale, Once Upon a Time style. Crystal Fixton is an orphan girl with the worst life she could think, untill the day she meet a little boy who wants to take her to Gamelot, what she don't know is the city is under a curse and she's the only who can break it.
1. Ep1 c1: Crystal

**Episodie 1: Gamelot**

"Hey Crystal!"  
The girl opened her blue eyes and groaned. Everytime was like that, everytime was 'Crystal do it' and 'Crystal do that', even like that, she just hated that place so much.  
But there was the only place she had since she was ten and before she passed her life in that orphanage...  
She just didn't knew why her life like that. What about her parents? Had they abandoned her? Were they death?  
Well... Back to her life in there, had begun with little house works, but as she grew up she begun to receive even more work, at home and now in the cafe. The present moment she was the waitress.

Crystal Fixton, at least a name she had, it was writen on the blankets she was found with, on the curbs of a random street in New York.  
She tied her blonde hair in a ponytail and looked at her image on the mirror. She could say she was a beautyfull eighteen years girl, tall and slender, with a fierce look but a sweet smile, in the rare moments she had a reason to smile. Some people had already said she looked like a wild phanter. But she hadn't one thing a phanter should have, freedom.  
"Crys!" She heard Bob, her older brother, call again and walked out of the room.

"All right, all right, I'm here, what's up?" She asked.  
"Dad said to you take the day off. Sharon will take care of your job today."  
Crystal's mouth drop open. A day off?! A whole day off?! She never had a whole day off before! Not that way, without a pay back, what had just happened?  
"What's this now Bob? I did something wrong? Something happened?"  
Bob shrugged.  
"It's all I know. Better you go before he changes his mind. He asked me to give you this money, he said it should be enough for the whole day."  
Crystal received the money and, without another word, runned out.

* * *

"Last game everyone!" Called Mr. Blake, ower of Sunshine's Arcade, the local Arcade Crystal goes everytime she had a chance to.  
She didn't knew where that passion for games had come, but that was the one aspect of her life she really loved.  
So she noticed a boy not so distant from where she was playing, he seemed looking directly to her. It was okay, Crystal was used to people to look at her, but not with that curiosity.

With her attention turned to the boy, she quickly lost the game and walked off and quickly noticed the boy followed.  
She walked by a time but as she noticed the boy kept following her she run for some random streets for around ten minutes. She finally stopped, but the boy was still there.  
"You're running of me?" The boy asked, sounding so sweetly as he seemed.  
"I'm not used to kids following me." Crystal replied, a little rude but was true.

"Sorry. Name's Truffelio Marshmint. And obviously I know your name."  
He had chocolate brown hair and minty-green eyes. He was wearing a minty-green jacket, up a white shirt with three truffles on it, dark brown chocolate pants and brown and white sneakers, with minty-green laces.

"How you know?"  
"Because I know who you really are." He replied.  
"Oh yeah. A orphan girl who work for have a home and enough food to survive." She muttered, turning back to him and walking away.  
"No. You're not an orphan. You're more than you think you are."  
Crystal rolled her eyes and not replied.  
"You know why you're so good at games?" Truffelio asked.  
"Because I train and never give up?"  
"No. Because you're part of them." The boy said.  
"Serious?" She asked sarcastical. "So why am I here?"  
"Because your parents sent you to here to protect you. You need to come with me. We need you."

"You think I will believe this stupdness? No boy. Just go home and leave me alone." She replied and walked back to her home.  
She entered the cafe with no suspect of anything 'till she heard a voice calling.  
"Hello beauty!"  
She turned to see a man, blonde hair and black eyes. She could say he was around three or four years older than her.  
"Who are you?" She asked surprised.  
"You're more beautiful than they said." He said, smiling at her and steeping forward in her direction.  
"Look, I don't know who you are but if you approach me you will really regreet it." Crystal warned.

"So hard too. I like girls like you." He muttered, not paying attention and approaching still more.  
But Crystal wasn't in a good mood to handle stupidness like that. She punched him hardly and run to her bedroom.  
Her "sister", Amanda, was there reading a book.  
"Crystal, what happened?"  
"Who was that guy?"  
"His name is Charlie, he's the ower of this cafe."  
"And..."  
"Well, he came here to collect the rent."  
"And..."  
"Well, it happens we haven't money."  
"So why are he still here?"  
"He wants a deal."  
"What kind of deal?"

"He will give us the cafe... But he wants you."  
Crystal gasped in shock.  
"And what your parents said?"  
"I dunno." Amanda shrugged. "But I'm sure mom tried to complain about it. Dad by other hand... I'm not totally sure."  
Imediattely Crystal hushed to where she had left her bag, where already was mostly of her things.  
"What are you doing?" Amanda asked worried.  
"Getting out of here."  
"But where you will go?"  
"Any place is better than here."  
"Well, at least take it." Amanda offered some money to Crystal. "I think will help."  
"Thanks. I will miss you, but I have to go."  
Saying it, crystal jumped by the window and ran.

She just stopped when she felt she was safe. She was in her second favority place, after the Arcade, and a place that no one else knew she liked to go, the Zoo. It was calm and she knew she haven't anything to be afraid in there. Plus, she knew how the animals in there felt, because she imagined it was the same thing she ever felt living where she lived.  
But the problem now was: Where she should go? Of course the police was going to be looking for her soon, and without family or friends...  
It was when she saw, sat down on a bench, next to the lions place, the same boy who was following her early.

He was distracted reading a book, but as he saw her he smiled and waved.  
"You're still following me?" She asked a little angry.  
"Not this time. In fact I was waiting for you."  
"How you knew I was going to be here?"  
"She loves the zoo too." He replied.  
"Who?"  
"Your mother."  
"Look kid, I'm an orphan, I haven't a mother."  
Truffelio rolled his eyes.  
"You have a lot to learn. But here you can't. You need to come with me."  
"To where?"  
"To Gamelot. You need to come."  
"All right boy. I still don't believe you, but anywhere is better than here."


	2. 1 c2: Running to Gamelot

**I was going to make it longer, but I was tired and today I'm a little busy. I own nothing just Crystal and Truffelio, Megan is owned by the gust m.**

* * *

After walking by around fifteen minutes, Truffelio began to get tired. He looked up at Crystal but she just had a serious and determinated look on her face.  
"Hey Crys! You haven't, by any chance, a car, have you?"  
"First, don't call me Crys. Second, you really think I would do all this walk if I had a car? If I had a car we wouldn't even meet to begin. No. I worked there pratically all my life just to have a home, clothes and enough food, nothing more. I just had a little of money once in a while from Amanda, to me to play games in the Arcade. I not even know how to drive, in fact."  
"But we're going all the way to Gamelot walking?" The boy asked unbellieving.  
"Of course not." Crystal rolled her eyes. "Just some minutes more and we'll take a bus."  
"First, I haven't money. I imagined you had a way to to take us to there. Second, no bus from here enter Gamelot."  
"First, I have a little of money Amanda gave me, enough to us to go." And to me to back, she thought, but don't said it to him. "Second, the bus to New York stop on the road near the city. We'll just need to walk a little more."

"Oh, right." He muttered.  
The two walked in silence to the bus stop, and waited there in silence, 'till Crystal decided to break it.  
"Sorry me for ask, but what kind of stupid game is Truffelio? It don't sounds like a human name not even in Japan." She shook her head.  
"I was my father who chose it. I don't know why he chose a Sugar Rush-like name if no one was supposed to know it even existed, but he did."  
"Sugar Rush? That girly racing game? And why it?"  
"My mother was from Sugar Rush before the curse."  
"Wait, what curse?"  
"I didn't told you? It's why they're here, my father cursed all the Arcade and brough all it's characters to here, to the real world."  
"And why he did it?"  
"I still don't know. No one, except him, remembers."  
"And why you remember?"  
"I don't remember, I was born in this world. I know..."  
"All right, all right, enough of this nonsense." Crystal cut him as she saw other people were looking curiously at them. "Maybe, instead Gamelot I should take you to a psychologist." She whispered. "I will not do it because I don't want problems with adults."

"So you think I'm crazy, but was hearing and asking question just a minute ago." Truffelio smilled.  
"Crazyness is believe this history is real, but it's interesting, I have to admite. So, what game I'm from?"  
"Actually, both your parents' games."  
"That are..."  
"I'll not tell you. You think I'm crazy." He replied.  
"Fine by me. I just asked to avoid the silence." She shrugged.  
Luckly for them the bus finally came. Crystal slept all the way, while Truffelio was reading his book. He woke her up as they began to approach their destination, it was already night and the boy seemed a little nervous as they approached the limits of the city.  
"We need to go quick for home." He said.  
"Why? You're afraid of darkness?" Crystal asked playfull.  
"Not the darkness. In fact I'm afraid for you."  
"Why?"  
"You'll not like to know, just come with me."  
He began to run, street by street, 'till they reached a mansion near the square in the center of the city.  
"So you live here? Not bad." Crystal muttered.  
"It would be good if wasn't my father.

"Why your father?"  
"He wasn't the same."  
"The same when you was little?"  
"No. The same when he and Mom meet, before the curse... Before the virus."  
Crystal rolled her eyes. And agin he with that stupidness about a curse.  
"They sounds like someone who will not be happy to see me here." She said loud.  
"Oh, but it's still early. He isn't home. And believe me, my mother will love you."  
She had serious doubts about that but followed him inside.  
"Oh, Truff, there are you!" A woman suddenly exclaimed when he opened the door. Crystal thought she just could be his mother. "I was so worried about you. Where was you?"  
"Out of the city. I went to find someone." He pointed Crystal.  
The girl finally could look right at the woman. She had long, wavy light-brown hair and eyes the same collor, she had a soft smile and a sweet look and was wearing a pale pink, long dress and black shoes.  
"Hello there, dear! What's your name?"  
"It's Crystal, ma'am." Crystal tried to return the smile but failed.  
"Please, call me Megan. So you're Truffelio's mysterious friend?"  
Puzzled, the girl raised an eyebrow to him.  
"Yeah, and I need she to see a thing before dad comes back." The boy replied, quickly pulling the girl up the stairs, but Crystal stopped midleway.  
"Hey, calm down! I'm not going anywhere or doing anything. I will take the next bus to New York."

"What?! But, you're the only one who can uncurse the city."  
"Look, I never said I believed you. In fact, I remember had told you that it was crazyness. I'm really not staying here. No family, no home, I prefer be in a place I know at least a little, the place from where I came."  
"But you came from here. You has a family here!"  
"And if I would believe you, they probbly don't remember me. No, thank you, but I will not stay."  
Truffelio still tried to complain, but the girl runned off.


	3. 1 c3: An Encounter in the Darkness

Crystal walked down the street leading to the limits of the city. The houses had still been leave back and now her patch was leaded both sides by a creepy-looking forest.  
But she was Crystal Fixton, never afraid of anything. Plus, she was in a hurry to reach the nearest bus stop in time to get out that city still tonight.  
So she heard, something moving between the trees. For the low sound it made should be very small or a lot smart, and the blonde teen just wished the first one was right.

She felt a cold shiver and looked behind. She thought see a shadow crossing the road, but when she tried to take a better look it had disappeared.  
"Who's here?" She asked alert.  
"Don't move." A firm voice ordered.  
It was a girl's voice and seemed very young, but Crystal couldn't see where she was.  
"Who are you? Come to where I can see you if you dare!" The blonde girl ordered also firmly.  
A girl walked to her. She had long red hair and in the lack of light it was hard to say her eyes' color. She was about Truffelio's age and height.

"The question here is, who are YOU?" The little girl crossed her arms. "Never saw you around."  
"Crystal. I'm just passing by, don't mind me."  
"Just curious. I never saw new people around, even the same ones."  
"What a so young girl is doing alone in the forest at this hour? Your parents don't mind? They aren't missing you?"  
"I haven't parents since I can remember." The redhead shrugged.  
Crystal sighed. 'Just like me.' She thought.

"Look girl, I have no time to talk, I need to take a bus to outta here still today." She warned.  
"Okay." The youngest replied with a smile and quickly hugged her. "Good lucky."  
"To you too, whatever you're doing." Crystal said before run away.  
She managed to reach the stop five minutes before the bus arrives and impatiently waited. As soon as the bus stopped she jumped into and was about to take the money to pay her passage when she noticed she had no money.

"Hey girl, we haven't the whole night." The conductor told her.  
"Oh, sorry sir, but a girl stopped me on the road and she stealled all my money." She tried to explain.  
"Oh, yeah. What you think I am? You aren't the first person to try to use this excuse to a free ride. Better you out before I call the police."

Crystal shook her head angry and went down the bus.  
"That stupid little light fingers." She muttered to herself, walking her way back to where she had last found the little girl. "I will catch her, I certainly will."  
But she had walked all her way to the house limit of Gamelot and no sign of her.  
"Maybe I should tell the police or something like this." She whispered. But she thought better. No one in the city, except Truffelio and his mother, knew her. Who would believe a girl had stealled her money in the road? "No, I will search in the forest, she should be somewhere there."  
She took a flashlight from her bag and walked back to the forest.  
"It can't be so big." Crystal muttered walking.

But after ten minutes she was so tired that she was almost giving up and that was a big thing, because Crystal rarely gave up of something.  
"Oh, right, I'm wasting my time." She muttered. "But what I'll do without money to get off here?"  
Like magic, as she said it she saw a light, it was distant, probably from a torch or something like this.  
Crystal ran to it and found a kind of improvised hut. She could bet if began to rain, it would wet anything and anyone inside.  
"Just can be her hideout." Crystal smirked, victorious.

As she approached she heard voices coming from inside and stopped to hear.  
"Can I go and see?" An unrecognized girls voice asked.  
"I don't know where she is right now, probably trying to warn sherif Calhoun I took her money." The girl who had stolen Crystal's money laughed.  
"Good luck to her." The other girl laughed too.  
"But..."  
"But what, Clar?"  
"Somehow she seemed familiar. Part I know why, she's very looked like Calhoun. But the name... Crystal... I think I heard this name before somewhere." Clar said thoughtfully.  
"I know, that history Truffelio told you." Her friend reminded.  
So Truffelio told them about the curse too. Crystal was confuse now.

He knew the little criminals but was still the good guy on that history? Or he has a dark side hidden under all that kindness?  
"And you belive it?" Clar asked.  
"I'm not sure what to believe Clar, but you said..."  
"Forget it. What I told him last time was what I knew he wanted to hear, it's different from what I really think. Let's get our things. She will be here soon."

The two girls leave the hut and found out Crystal, standing at there.  
"What are you doing here?" Clarion asked.  
"Is she the girl you was talking about?" Her friend asked curious.  
"I want my money back." Crystal asked firmly.  
"No way." Clar crossed her arms. "The smartest win."  
"No. What you did is called a robbery."  
"Whatever to you my friend, it works to me." Clar statted.  
"But not to me. Without money I can't leave this place." Crystal protested.  
"Yeah, and even with money I can't. Live with it." The redhead rolled her eyes. "Better you go now. If she found you here you'll be in big trouble."  
"Too late." Her friend said.  
The two ran, soon she heard a voice and felt something cold, she imagined a gun, touching her back.  
"Don't dare to move." A woman said, fiercely.  
"Please, don't shoot, I'm innocent!" Crystal asked. "The two girls you should be searching run by there." She pointed.  
"It we will see."


	4. Ep 2 c1: A Ruined Party

**I Here's one more chapter. I'm doing my best to keep it clear of major errors, but you have to understand English isn't my first language and grammar isn't my cup of tea, I'll do my best and if you can point me errors to correct I would be happy, just keep in mind I'm doing my best to improve more and more.**

**Thank you to all my friends accompanying this history, in special to the ones who leave a review on the last chapters.**

**This chapter will have the first hints of the history inside the book, like Once Upon a Time even has.**

**All unrecognized characters and places belongs to me, Wreck-It Ralph characters and places belongs to Disney and I don't know who owns Once Upon a Time.**

**Let me also say, the OC, Sara/Clarion has a history similar to Emma from Once Upon a Time, but it wasn't on purpose. This OC came from the series Black 'n' White by Lily Von Schweetz and it was already full written even before I knew the show, I just noticed the coincidence while reading a Once Upon a Time remake last week.**

* * *

**Episodie 2: The Curse**

Crystal woke up with the, surprisingly but pleasant sound of shaking keys. She slowly opened her blue eyes to spot the sheriff opening her cell's door.

She had gotten arrested after be found in the forest, passed good part of the night trying to convince sheriff Reynald - Crystal had found out Calhoun, like the girls on the forest called her, wasn't her true name - she was just on the wrong place at the wrong time and had nothing to do with whatever the two had stolen, but all to nothing, untill she was too tired to even keep herself awake.

Now she was surprised to see the sheriff hold the door open to her and say:

"You can leave now."

"Oh, right." Crystal replied. "After the whole night" It was already nine in the morning, she noticed on the clock at the opposite wall, just above the sheriff's desk. "what made you change your mind about me been lying?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, challenging for an answer. Crystal had even an authority problem.

"We confirmed your halib to the crime's hour." Was the answer she got, but not just that.

"I told her about our meeting and mom confirmed." Truffelio's voice made her turn to the exit/entrance's door, where the boy was standing with his mother just behind.

"Thank you." Crystal felt she should say at least it for them to have saved her.

With no more words from the sheriff the three leave the police office.

"No problem dear." Megan smiled at her. "But how you got on this mess?"

"One of that girls stole my money, my only way to get outta here. I was going to try to take it back when I was found next their recently abandoned camping."

"Want a ride to the next city?" Megan offered. "I will just let Truff at school."

"No!" The boy almost yelled. "Crystal will be fine right here." He rushed to correct. "And, talking about be fine, I can walk with her to the school? Just today?" The boy put his best innocent-looking smile to his mother, but he already knew the answer.

"All right dear, but beware. I take you at the exit."

Magan kissed her son's forehead and walked back to the car.

"Why don't let me get a ride back home?" Crystal asked as she drove away.

"Second, because we need you to break the curse; First, because my mother can't leave the city."

"First, you know normal people list things other way, don't you? And second, why she can't leave?"

"It's part of the curse. No one can leave the city, bad things happen when someone try."

"But you leave." Crystal stated.

"It's different. I was born on this world, not in the one where the others came from. And you also was out, because you was sent out before they got here."

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Are you still insisting on this history? Not even your criminal friends believes you. I heard them laughing from it last night."

"Yeah, I know, but they still stick around, as are you doing, and it's why I trust you. Sooner or late you all will believe"

"I doubt it." The girl muttered to herself. so said louder "So, changing the subject, why they live on that forest?"

"Sara and Penelope? They're orphans and outcasts, no one knows why, it's this way since everyone remember. But I know the truth." Truffelio explained, pushing something from inside his school bag.  
It was a book, Crystal had already sawn one like that, they were rare, expensive and normally just owned by collectors and addictive gamers with a lot of money. They contained each game's histories, characters back histories and more.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. Even was her dream have one like that, besides she already knowing almost all the information she guessed had inside, from her years playing games. "Where did you got it?!"

"It was a gift, from my nanny in my last birthday."

"Wow, she should care a lot about you. It seems like new! But what this have to do with the girls?"

"In fact, it has everything to do with the curse. Better you read it from the beginning." He open it at a certain page that certainly wasn't the book's beginning. "I have school to go." Truffelio pointed the building just in front of them. "But you can read it and give me it back at exit time."

Crystal nodded and as he ran to the school she sat down on the sidewalk and began to read.

* * *

"I can't believe already passed another perfect year." Clarion said, all smiling, holding tight their parents' hands.

It was a beautiful night, like always in Niceland, but today was different, it was a beautiful night outside too, and through the open window, they could see the stars shining in the horizon.

"I just wished it wasn't with having to remember about what battle it was." Felix commented, with a sweet smile to his adoptive daughter and so at her twin, holding his other hand, but James was unusually quiet, staring attent to the candles sparks.

So was it, two years had passed since the Sugar Rush Battle. The battle that had reunited them for the first time and after what they haven't been apart.

Well, Clarion and James weren't part of the battle, but the party was celebrated for them too, they were part of the family now.

"Oh, c'mon, it has been fun." Vanellope laughed, between Tamora and Ralph.

"And we'll have another years like this." Ralph smiled to his little friend.  
During that two years they had a lot of battles. Kitty, Ganondorf, The Labyrinth of Nightmares and Turbo seemed always come back to an aftermath.

They looked around towards the Nicelanders and all their other friends and, together, the six of them turned off the candles on the cake.

That exactly moment all the other lights on the penthouse turned off too, good part of the characters on there runned to near the group. The bravest ones immediately turned to the door, preparing themselves for a battle against whatever was coming.

So a burst of shadows happened on the center of the penthouse and Turbo materialized himself from it.

"Having a party without invite the friends?" He joked to the group in front of him with an evil grin.

"You!" Clarion exclaimed angry, materializing a blue light saber on her hand. "How many times we'll need to kill you?" Her blue eyes flashed angrily, but James put a calming hand on his sister's shoulder.

"What you want here?" He asked firmly but still gentle as he always sounded.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't came to ruin your little party." Turbo's eyes darted towards the four behind the twins. "Two years, am I right? Two years since the first time we had a battle, no? I don't know why are you so angry? Should thanks me, because without it you wouldn't have all you have now."

"Wasn't you who said you should thank me, but would be more fun to kill me?" Ralph replied. "Same here."

Clarion and Vanellope giggled.

"Ha, you got me." Turbo smirked, "I like your sense of humor, Ralph. But lt's put the jokes aside and talk about what I know really interest us. Why I'm here." Turbo's Tone turned serious. I'll let you all celebrate this day, but don't think it will last so long. Soon, all this, everything you all love and care, will be taken from you forever. And so the victory will be mine, I'll be the last to laugh while I watch your happiness being destroyed."

"Why are you telling us it if you know we'll stop you?" Clarion raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Oh, I would really love see you trying." Turbo smirked back, before vanishing in shadows.

The lights turned on again and the music began to play again. But now everyone was too shocked or scared to party. The Arcade Warriors, like they were called now, shared worried looks. James stared at his twin.

"Clar, tell me it was one of your pranks!" He asked.

"Not this time Jay. But you want me to be sincere? We don't need to worry. We'll take care of this like we even did." The girl assured.

* * *

"So, like the history?" A sudden voice brough Crystal back to the reality.

The blonde teen looked up to see Sara and Penelope standing in front of her, both with funny smiles.

"What you want?" Crystal closed the book, looking angry at the two girls. "How dare you to come talk with me after yesterday? I got arrested because of you two!" She shouted.

"In fact we came here to say we're really sorry for that." The raven-haired girl said apologizing. Crystal supposed that was Penelope.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have followed us, but I think it was the more you could do after we stole your money." The other girl, Sara, replied looking down a little ashamed. "But, about the book... What about it?"

"It's really a children's book?" the blonde girl asked in surprise. "Sounds really cool, but it's a little too sinister to a fairy tale."

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Truff believes it's real, that we're all game characters, cursed by this Turbo guy."

"So, he believes you're this Clarion girl?" Crystal asked, she remembered Penelope had called her friend Clar the night before. She opened the book back and analyzed the picture of the group in the party. "Really looks like you."

I was true, Sara and Clarion were very looked alike, except Sara's hair was cut short, while Clarion's was long and covered in sugar and of course their clothing were different.

And now paying attention, Penelope looked a lot like Vanellope, but more human and less chubby, also with a different hair cut, no candy on it and different clothing.

And since she was paying attention now, she understanded why the two girls called sheriff Reynald, Calhoun, the woman was totally looked alike Hero's Duty's sergeant.

And had a curious thing on that history. The characters, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun, the Nicelanders and even Turbo were real game characters, she knew them very well, had already played the games many times, but she never heard from Clarion and James in any game, and Turbo was good guy racer, not an evil wizard. just could be that stupid fairy tales to mess up things she even took serious.

"I think it's because of it." Penelope admited.

"We pretend to believe to don't hurt him." Sara explained. "But it's all stupidness. But the histories are cool. You already saw the curse part?"

"No, I was still on the party."

"You need to read it late, but now we're inviting you to go for a icecream." The redhead closed the book smiling.

"Hold on a little." Crystal stoped her. "If you two are so wanted on this city, how you two can walk around during day like this?"

"No one really know us. The just know two little girls cause mess around, but they never saw us like we really are." Penelope explained.

"We use masks and clothes special for the missions." Sara added. "But we just do what we need, not random crimes just to annoy people or because we want. Only the money, food or things we really need."

"I know what 's being an orphan outcast, but at least I hadn't to steal to survive." Crystal sighed. "But how about the money?"

Sara smirked.

"Let me say you're paying for us."

* * *

**Well, the end. I was going to include some more scenes on this chapter but it's already geting long, but I'll continue it soon.**


	5. 2 c2: Our Lucky Star

**Well, last time I mentioned some similarities between Clarion and Emma's histories, first, it's just the beginning, second, the first hints of Clarion's history appear on this chapter, not the other. I still just own the OCs and again thanks to all you reading this.**

* * *

Clarion walked back to her house, between irritation and sadness.

"Clar!" Felix rushed to the little girl as she walked through the door. "Where was you?" He asked, worried.

"Trying to find out about this problem that put all the Arcade in alert." She sighed and threw herself on the couch, between Ralph and Vanellope.

"And..." Vanellope insisted her to continue.

"Nothing. No sign of Turbo anywhere. Plus, I went to the Mirror Fountain today."

"Dear, what I told you about this kind of things?" Tamora complained. Last time Clarion had tried to follow visions of the future they had gotten in their worst adventue.

"I know mom, but I couldn't help but did it."

"And what the fountain showed you?" James curiously asked his sister.

"That Turbo is saying the truth. A curse will take away all we love, all tha magic and happiness, everything and we can't stop this."

"Of course we can kid." Ralph assured her.

Clarion gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you for trying to put me up, but I'm not saying it because the spirit of the fountain told me, I can feel it on my code. It's comming and soon no one will even remember all this even existed." She sighed sadly. It was hard admite she finally had been defeated.

"But he was a racer. How he got so powerfull?" Felix asked.

"I don't know." Clarion shook her head.

"How about we run?" James suggested. "The real world, we can run to there." He stood up, walking to his sister. "If this curse will destroy everything so the games don't mind anymore."

"I can't open a portal, I think it's part of Turbo's black magic, prevent us to run. Accept it Jay, we finally lost a battle."

"Clarion Grace Jackson Fix-It!" James' tone changed to a firm one, somewhat angry. "From everyone I thought you was going to be the last one to give up. It isn't impossible, we have always the emergency connection."

Clarion looked at him in complete shock.

"What's the emergency connection?" Tamora asked.

"The connection we have with home, an special link that elves can create with the places important to them." Clarion explained. "But we're just half elves, and under this dark spell, probably will need we two to creat a portal estrong enough to only one person cross."

"We'll do it." James said. "You can cross. I'm sure you'll solve this."

"No, I can't!" She protested.

"Your brother is right Clar, you should go." Ralph told her. All the others nodded.

Clarion runned to near her parents.

"No. You don't understand. You don't know what's live there, alone, lost and now still worst, remembering everyday the ones I lost and that's all my fault." She tried to hold the tears but it was impossible. I passed nine years asking myself why had my parents abandoned me in an Arcade, I had a family for a little time, so when I was three they had a son and sent me back to the orphanage, I ran out and passed the next six years living for myself. But it's nothing near know you had a perfect family, a good life and failed to protect it. So, no. I'm not going back there without you."

"Clar, please! James is right, if someone can solve it this someone is you." Felix huged his daughter.

But she just shook her head.

"No! I'll never be alone anymore!" Clarion took a deep breath to calm herself. "Mom should go. She's the one who can save us out of this mess. Plus, it's a chance to the baby to survive. Who knows what will happen when this curse comes?" She looked up at Tamora, blue eyes shinning with tears.

"No dear, I can't abandon you. You know this family is the most important thing to me. I also can't lost you." Tamora replied.

"You'll never lost us." Felix assured his wife. "Clar is right, you should go. I'm sure you'll find a way to save us all and will be like it never happened. But for now, you and our baby have to be safe, it's our best chance."

* * *

"So you two had never lived at least in an orphanage?" Crystal asked the two little girls, each one with a milkshake cup.

"Not we remember." Penelope told her.

"And about school, you haven't friends who could help?"

"The other kids hate us." Sara let out a sadly sigh. "The mayor hate us so we ran out. We tried to leave the city. It was a stormy night and for the first time we tried to cross the border of the city a lightning fell in the forest. A tree fell and hit Penelope, she broke her leg and I hurt myself trying to save her from the fire. She passed months in the hospital and I felt it was a sign to us to stay." Sara explained.

As she finished she had tears in her eyes, Penelope too, that made Crystal feel bad for them. 'When we think we're on the end of line we even find someone who's in a worst situation than us.' She thought sadly.

"I understand why you two are so connected with Truffelio's histories. It's important have hope, something to believe, even when you know it wasn't true. It's why I even played games, I liked to have something to take me off the real world a little, to make me believe in magic, even for a little bit, to make me feel I had a hope." Crystal told her new friends, near to cry too.

"Every kid needs something to believe." Sara faintly smiled at the blonde girl, gentle holding her hand.

"We, the lost ones, needs to stick together and be strong."

So Penelope looked at the clock, so at Sara and said:

"It's time to go."

Sara also looked at the clock.

"Thanks Pan, I almost forgot." She stood up. "Sorry Crys, we have to go." She said hurried.

"To where?" Crystal asked, she didn't wanted to be alone untill Truffelio leave the school to her give him the book back.

"I have a rare illness and can even die without the right medicine time in time. And I'm almost in time right now." Sara explained.

"I'll go with you." Crystal decided, taking the book and rushing after the girls.

* * *

"We're done." Clarion opened the door of her parents' bedroom with a happy smile.

"Thank you, dear." Tamora smiled at her little girl.

Clarion smiled back and walked out, closing the door behind her.

But as she closed the door she rested her back against it just to hear what was happening inside.

Tamora sighed as she heard the door closing.

"I don't know if I want to do it, Felix." She protested, looking through the window, to the lights on the Niceland streets.

"I know. I don't want too." He sighed, walking to stand in front of her. "But you know it's our best chance. We're doing it mostly for the baby than for us. And we have to be strong." He faintly smiled.

She couldn't help but smiled and pulled him into a passionated kiss.

"I promisse you, it will not last too long." She said as the two pulled apart. "I will back for you as quickly as I find a way."

"I know you will." Felix kissed her again.

But this time it didn't last too long as Tamora was taken by a sudden and not so welcomed pain. She stepped back and hunched over, clutching her stomach.

"Tammy, dear, are you okay?" Felix asked worried.

"Not now." She just muttered to herself worried. If she at least have a few minutes more. She tried to go towards the door, but as she stepped forward she lost her foot and didn't fell because Felix reacted quick enough to hold her and help her to walk to the bed.

Felix looked around worried, searching for his cellphone. He needed urgently to call a doctor.

But surprisingly that moment the doctor entered the room. Felix supposed Clarion had called him and sighed, a little relieved.

* * *

Really was Clarion who had called the doctor. It was the first thing she did while rushing to her brother's laboratory. She stormed through the door already yelling:

"Jay. we have a problem!"

"Clar, calm down a little." The boy asked laughing. Thinking it was nothing and his sister was just overreacting a little, maybe a lot.

"Don't time to calm down. The baby..."

"Not now!" He not even let her finish. "But the portal..."

"Just hold one." Clarion completed. "What we'll do now?"

"Clar, I can..."

But Clarion knew what her twin was thinking.

"No Jay. It's dangerous, we can't give up of all this energy."

"But Crystal have to go, I feel it. But she can't go alone."

Clarioon looked down sadly.

"Now I understand what mom did."

"What she did?" James asked confuse. "It's something to worry? Something about the baby."

"Not her Jay, our real mom. I understand why and I know we need to do it. I'm sure Jay, we went back. she will too."

"All right, I'll take your advic n this." Jmes nodded. "Take care of it." He threw somethings on a bag and rushed out of the lab.

* * *

While Sara was with a nursey, Penelope leaded Crystal to a reserved area, where a sleeping boy was laying on one of the hospital beds.

"Who's him?" Crystal curiously asked. The boy looked around Sara and Pnelope's age and had red hair.

"No one knows." Penelope smiled distracted. "He's here since I can rmember. Clarion brings him flowers when she can and I just come here when i need to vent something out. I feel good and safe at his side."

"And who Truffelio believes he is?"

"I don't know even if he knows about him."

Crystal gently ran a hand through the boy's hair, but she felt a cold shiver when she did it.

"Can we go now?" She asked, nervously hiding her hand inside her jacket's pocket.

"What's wrong?" Penelope looked at her.

"Nothing, but this silence worries me."

Penelope nodded and the two walked away, to find Sara ready to go. The redhead girl smiled at her friends.

"Hey, what took you two so long?"

"Jus saying hi to an unknown friend." Penelope replied calm.

"I know Pen. Crys, better you go now. If you want to catch Truff at school's exit." Sara warned.

"You two don't acompain me?" Crystal asked.

"Believe me, better we stay away from the other kids of there."

* * *

James walked home, barely standing up for himself, he looked about to faint. The boy threw himself laying on the couch, brething heavily.

"Jay!" Clarion exclaimed, finding her twin there. "What you did?"

"I tried Clar. I did my best. If I failed, I'm sory." With a last sigh he finally couldn't stay awake anymore.

"No Jay, please, hold on, I will..." Waile talking she began to run around for some medicine, but her search was interrupted from an urgent call from her walktalkie.

"Clar!"Without pay attention to it she ran as quick as she could to outside and didn't needed to reach the Niceland building's roof, where Ralph was calling her, to know what was wrong.

She saw the game's screen darkening up and knew the curse was reaching them. She immediately ran back inside to find her parents.

"It's coming." She warned with urgency. "We haven't time anymore."

Both, Tamora and Crystal were peaceful sleeping. Felix stood up from the chair where he was and walked to the little girl.

"I'm so sorry." She said, trying to hold out the tears.

"It wasn't your fault, you tried your best, sweetie."

"And failed with everyone." She walked to the bed and gently shook her mother's arm. "Mom, are you sure we'll do it? I still can go."

"No. You was right, it's all to protect her." Tamora muttered, eyes still cosed.

Clarion picked up her little sister, Felix walked to his daghters.

"Here." He held up a medalion, with a pink, star-shaped, shinning stone. "Will protect her."

Clarion smiled faintly.

"If it's enough to you, I'm sure I'm not wrong."The girl muttered.

"We trust you." Tamora muttered, giving her daughter a smile.

Clarion saluted her parents and runned to the laboratory, locking the door behind her, she put Crystal inside a crystal capsule, smiling at her baby sister.

"Good lucky Crys." She whispered, all turning dark around her.

* * *

Crystal stoped and took a pink, star-shapped medallion out of her t-shirt. It was a strange coincidence, right?

Just that moment a bell rang, taking the teen out of her daydreams.


	6. 2 c3: Never Believing

**Well, this chapter surprised me, going totally off my projects, but it sincerely got better than I first thought. Sorry any spelling error on last chapter, I forgot to pass a spellchecker on it before post. I still own nothing**

* * *

Crystal kept her medallion and looked behind to see the children leaving the school. Mostly were young children, but Crystal spotted a group around her age.

So she saw Truffelio, going towards a woman, with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, dressed in a light blue, short, sleeveless dress and wearing blue and white boots.

"Hey, Truff!" Crystal waved, running towards the boy.

"Crys! What a surprise! Doing what around here?" He asked happily.

"Come to bring your book back." She handed him the book. "I suppose this is your nanny." She smiled at the woman.

"Wendy Parker." Penny offered her a hand that Crystal shook with a smile. "You should be Crystal, right?"

"How you know?" The girl asked surprised.

"I told her I was going to bring you here." Truffelio replied. "She helped me with the money for the bus."

"And who you think she is?" Crystal joked to the boy.

But Truffelio took it serious instead a joke and shrugged.

"In fact I don't know. It means you believe?"

"Of course no. If magic would exist and something would be cursed, it certainly would be this book." She crossed her arms, looking at him serious.

Truffelio put the book back on his school bag and sighed.

"I knew you would not believe so easy." He said.

But he smiled when saw her leaving her right hand at her chest with a hesitant look. He knew what she was hiding there, and it was exactly what was going to save them. The little of magic they needed.

"No way you'll convince me to believe game characters are alive and cursed to live in our world. Simply no way. Besides I think you're convincing Sara and Penelope."

"They aren't so important, not to break the curse at least. Found you in the book?" He asked.

"The baby?" She asked uncertainly.

"The crystal capsule was a portal, brought you here before us to protect you."

"Stop! Stop it now!" She yelled, eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not a game character! I'm a normal orphan girl! My parents, or are death or didn't wanted me! I never had a family, or friends, or at least a life! Have nothing of magic in my life, and neither you, nor this book will convince me other way!"

With that she ran away, trying to hold out the tears.

She stopped running at the city's square. Seeing the place empty, she sat down on a bench and just let the tears flow out.

That histories couldn't be true, just couldn't. Even with the so looked alike people, the name, the medallion, the games... It seemed most like someone was spying on her and wrote that book, like it was a kind of movie they were recording without tell her to she to act natural. But it would be so lucky of her, and how Crystal didn't believe in luck, she thought that was mostly like a street prank. Probably soon would come someone, show her the cameras and say she was in a tv show.

The worst wasn't the curse or the game characters being alive inside their games, it was asking her to believe after eighteen years she had a family, that didn't remember her and probably haven't grown up not even a bit, - Sara looked the same age as Clarion in the book - it was the worst. A family was all she even wished, but she wasn't so desperate to believe the first thing someone told her.

But letting all the madness aside and assuming it wasn't a prank, what would happen with her now? She haven't a home or money, would take a little because of the milkshake but she would get hungry soon and where she was going to sleep when the night fall over?

"Why are you crying, dear?"

Crystal froze. Just what she needed, someone to see her that way. She felt when the speaker, a man, was always she knew, sat down at her side.

"I'm fine." She muttered, trying to whip off the tears and calm her breath. "I just... fought with a friend." It wasn't all the truth, but technically wasn't a lie too, so it was perfect to her excuse.

"Oh, it's really bad." The man muttered sweetly. "Why you two fought?"

"He wanted to believe something that hurt me down." She muttered. For some strange reason, she was feeling safe and a little better with that strange at her side. Maybe all Crystal needed was someone to vent off her feelings and thoughts.

"Truffelio showed you the book too?" He asked.

"How you know I was talking about Truffelio and the book?" She asked surprised, but without dare to look at him.

"Back when he got that, he tried to convince a lot of people the histories in the book are real. His mother and nanny are the only reason everyone in this city don't believe he's crazy, but of course no one went so down like you did. What's really bothering you?"

She felt him gently running a hand through her blonde hair, but didn't felt it as a bad thing, for some strange reason, because she never trusted someone so easy.

"It's that the pieces match, but I still know it's a lie. You don't think so?"

"Kids need something to believe on, even an impossible one. You haven't?"

Crystal shook her head negatively.

"I never believed nothing that wasn't from this world." She told him.

"Maybe it's time to you to find it." He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I really should. But without the games it's hard." She muttered.

"Games, really?! We haven't this king of electronic games around here, but Truffelio's book is about the games." Crystal wasn't paying attention. "What's your favorite?"

But at the same time he asked the last part Crystal asked:

"Who he thinks you are?"

The two giggled when noticed that, an awkward silence fell between them, both expecting the other to answer first, what resulted i the two saying at the same time:

"Fix-It Felix Jr."

The two stared at each other, Crystal gasped and stood up.

"And you, who he thinks you are?" Felix - Crystal didn't knew his true name and wasn't going to ask - asked her.

"No one." She said quickly. "Nice to meet you but I have to go."

And with that she ran again, this time she was going to leave the city, even to foot, but she would get off there.

But instead reach the limits of the city, she got lost. This particular area looked so old, out-of-place, mostly like home to her. Crystal stopped running and began to walk calmly around.

This area was so silently and seemed so empty, mostly of the people living at there should be at work or sleeping or simply doing something locket at home. Or maybe it was just abandoned, since the only road that side of the city ended up in another part of the forest.

Alert to any movement around she began to walk towards the forest when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, girl! You can't go this way!"

She turned to see a pair of boys. The older one, the one who had called her, seemed around his fifteen or sixteen years, had spiky black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue biker's jacket, jeans and red and white sneakers.

The other seemed around Sara and Penelope's age, had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing the same t-shirt and shoes of his older sidekick, but his jacket was yellow and his jeans a lighter shade of blue. He also had a belt with some tools.

"Why not?" She asked.

"The forest is dangerous, everyone is warned of it." The black-haired boy answered, crossing his arms.

"But I never saw you around. What's your name?"

"I'm Crystal Fixton, I arrived the city yesterday, I don't know around. And you two are?"

"I'm Jason Reed and this is my friend, Terry Cox."

"Hi!" Terry happily waved at her.

"Hello there!" Crystal waved back. "You two live here?"

"No. Just passed to see a friend, we were going back home right now. Are you lost?" Terry asked curiously.

"Trying to take my way out of the city, but yeah, I got lost."

Jason looked at Terry.

"T, ran back to Bert's house and wait there. I'll take the young lady outta here, so I pass to pick you up and we can go home."

"Right Jas, just beware to not be caught." Terry smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Crys." He smiled before running to a house near.

"So, accept a ride?" He asked friendly at Crystal, motioning a blue motorcycle parked at the beginning of the street.

"You're old enough to drive?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." He smirked. "It's the fun of the thing. But if you prefer to stay here I would be happy to take Terry back home before my brother get crazy about me taking time to back."

"No, no. I want it. Even from a rebel. You at least know how to drive?"

"Of course I do. Why you think I was never gotten by the police?"

Jason climbed up the motorcycle and offered a hand to help the girl up. Crystal smiled happily and accepted it.

The drive to the limits of the city didn't took more than five minutes. Crystal was finally feeling her freedom really near when she saw a cat in the middle of the road. Jason also saw it and quick strayed from it, but doing it he near hit the road sign, but the boy was quick and tried to drive the motorcycle back, but he lost control and the motorcycle fell , sending the two flying towards the trees, Crystal hit her head on a rock and the last thing she saw was the black cat on the road.

* * *

**Just a little game before I go, can you guess what game characters are Jason and Terry? I think this isn't so hard...**


	7. Ep 3 c1: Source of Light

**New chapter ON! I'll try to update each week now.**

**Well, the challenge is still up, can you guess who truly are Jason and Terry?  
While watching something on Friday I noticed they sound like they should, principally Terry, but I will make it easier to you who want to play:  
- Besides Terry having age, no one of them are Sugar Rush characters  
- Their real forms aren't humans  
- Jason is a speed lover  
- Terry is very smart  
- They are from the same game  
- They aren't any related, except friends  
Can you try to take I guess now? I'll give them a inside-book chapter as soon as Jason gets recovered from the accident last chapter, untill then, anyone can play.**

**I not own WIR or Once Upon a Time and the only game I own 'till now is Crazy Castle, it's characters are based on Alice in Wonderland and some of them mixed up with characters from my non-fics, soon I'll explain why.**

**During the in-book parts of this chapter, Sonic was supposed to be the only character from his game, but so I realized I was going to post this chapter today, and how it's my brother's birthday I created a special character to him, Turbo the Hedgehog.**

* * *

**Episodie 3: A Silver Glow of Power**

Lecia ran by the maze, tightly hugging the silver flower sprout, the Red King's guards chasing her closely.

She was almost out, just a little more, when suddenly the guards busted out before her, making her screech to stop.

"No where to hide Lecia!" One of the knights told her. "Give us the silver sprout and we'll let you go alive."

"You can't kill me. If you do I'll just regenerate."

"Yeah, but we'll have what you want and you'll have nothing. It's a good deal to us." He smirked.

Lecia's answer was just to hold it still tightly than before.

"Oh, c'mon, you're smart. You'll see you can't fight against all us alone."

"Yeah." A voice replied. "But she isn't alone."

A blur of blue and green was all Lecia could see before all the guards were knocked on the ground.

Two hedgehogs jumped in front of her smirking. One had blue fur and green eyes, white gloves, read and white shoes, around his fifteen years and his name was Sonic. The other had green fur and blue eyes, white gloves, silver rings with a blue bright stripe on the middle around his wrists, blue and white sneakers and glasses with green lenses on the top of his head, around his twelve years and his name was Turbo.

I arrived in a good time?" Sonic teased.

"Very good. Thank you, Sonic. And you too, Turbo" The girl replied.

"They'll find us pretty soon. We have to got outta here." Turbo warned.

"Go ahead. You know I can't run as fast as you two.

"Neither need you." A new voice intromissed in the talk, while a girl approached them on a kind of floating motorcycle.  
"Clar! Where are the others?" Turbo asked. He knew Clarion wouldn't let any friend alone if she wasn't sure they were totally safe, but still was hard to don't worry, principally when some of them were his friends too.

"They will be fine. He chased me, is trying to get silv." The redhead laughed, offering a hand to Lecia to climb on the motorcycle. "Go ahead!" She instructed the hedgehogs.

"Count on me capitain!" Both saluted her, smirking, before ran again. Clarion rolled her eyes and accelerated her motorcycle to follow them.

"What's exactly are hunting us?" Lecia asked Clarion.

But Clarion didn't answer as something collided with the vehicle, sending the two girls flying a few meters. Luckly they landed in a giant mushroom.

The boys screeched to a stop near them.

"Are you two all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Clarion said, materializing her light saber in her hand. "Leci, take the sprout to the White Queen's garden, the others will be waiting you there. We'll take care of him."

Lecia looked at what had knocked them down. It was a black robot, as huge as the trees. And not any kind of robot, it was a battle one, she didn't remember from what game right now. And, inside it was Turbo. not their hedgehog friend, but the bad Turbo, formerly from Turbo Time, who was trying to take over the Arcade, again. She immediately was sure what he was searching for. Not just revenge from their worst enemies, but the magical power of the silver sprout on her hands.

The robot moved one of his massive hands towards them.

"Ran!" Claron shouted, noticing the blond hadn't even moved.

But Lecia hadn't time to it.

* * *

Crystal slowly opened her saphire-blue eyes, facing a light ceiling that didn't belong to anywhere she knew. She tried to move her head, but she immediately felt a hard pain in her head.

"Calm down! You're still a lot hurt." She heard a sweetly voice asking her.

Once again Crystal tried to move, but again the pain stopped her.

"You had a difficult landing." Gentle hands helped her to sit up and she saw herself facing a girl, probably around her nineteen, with golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Crystal asked dizzy.

"My home. Still in Gamelot if it's what you're asking. I'm Alice Norton. You are..."

"Crystal."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, principally considering you saved my life. I guess. But why am I here instead the hospital or something?"

"No one can know Jason was driving. He shouldn't. He is too young to it, so, how I'm nursing student I thought I could take care of you two."

"Thank you. But no one knows we're here?"

"Terry and Bert know. When I found Jason on the road I knew Terry should be at there and passed to take him home, soon as I was sure you two were fine enough to be left alone for some hours. I didn't want Jason to have problem. Why were you two there?"

"Jason was trying to take me out of the city. I'm trying to run outta here since I arrived."

"I was going to prepare breakfast right now. Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Starving."

"All right. Don't need to move, I'll bring it to you in ten minutes."

* * *

Lecia woke up. She haven't so much memories of what happened in the garden.

She looked around and recognized the place, she was locket in a small cell in King Richard's castle. Just a small cell, with stone walls and four beds, two attached at each wall.

She was laying in one of the upper beds. She went down and found her friends laying on the lower beds, no one of them seemed really fine. And where was the other hedgehog?

Lecia asked herself what happened to the silver sprout too, but she was most worried with Sonic and Clarion, the two were hurt and still unconscious.

How they got captured? She couldn't remember.

She shook her head and kneeled down at Clarion's side, that seemed in worst situation, with a big hurt on her head and her arm in a strange position, one side of her face in a slight purple and blood wa dying her ripped jeans.

She searched in the redhead's clothes for some hidden potions that she had for emergencies like that and began to take care of her.

As she made sure the girl would at least survive she walked to Sonic, but before she could take a good look at the hedgehog she heard the door opening and saw Turbo and the Red King there.

* * *

Alice and Crystal were finishing their breakfast when the doorbell rang. _Should be one of the girls._ Alice thought and smiled. Her friends should be passing to see why she was still home at that hour. Or maybe it was Terry, passing to see how Jason was.

The bell rang once again, the person or people on the door should be in a hurry or very impatient. Certainly it was Terry. Smiling, Alice went to open the door, but her smile quick faded as she saw no other than Taylor, mayor of the city, alongside with the sheriff Selena Reynald and Scott, Jason's adoptive brother.

"Welcome!" She tried to smile but once again she failed. Why were they at her home? Well, she knew why were them here, but how they went to know Crystal and Jason were there? "Come in!" She automatically invited, stepping aside to give them passage. "Just don't mind the mess, I hadn't time to clean up the house." Alice warned.

"Forget it. We're here because of the accident." The mayor replied.

"Excuse me?" Alice pretended to be confuse.

"We were informed you're the best witness from the accident that happened in the limits of the city." The sheriff explained.

"Oh, yeah. I saw it." Alice exclaimed "Crystal and Jason made a bet and were racing to the limits of the city, when a motorcycle came from outside and they couldn't jump out of the way before they were hit. The driver was fine and ran to the forest, I brought the two to here." The girl lied quick.

"Crystal? I should had imagined." Selena commented, finally walking inside the room where Crystal still was waiting for Alice to come back. "Why are you even around each problem happening on this city?" The sheriff teased.

"It's my ability." Crystal smirked, but soon her expression closed again. "Alice, what are they doing here?"

"They're just here to ask about the accident. The guy who hit you two with the motorcycle."

"Oh, right. But I know nothing, The last thing I saw was the light and so went totally off."

"But why should you believe me this time? You didn't last time and I proved I was right but, even this way why should I be right?"

"I just believe the facts girl, you should keep it in mind." Selena replied.

"Hey, don't start a fight here!" Alice walked between the two. "Principally consider you isn't fine enough to fight, principally against the sheriff... But the question is..."

"Alice, stop it! Both said.

"Right. I'm ing to get some coffee." She began to walk away.

"I prefer refrigerant, if you don't mind." Scott said.

"A cup of juice to me!" Both, Crystal and Selena said, so looked at each other.

"Thinking better, nothing to me." Crystal muttered.

"Seems like you hate everyone in this city." Taylor told her.

"Hate is too strong than what I feel, but I don't like."

"Since I arrived I had been assaulted, arrested for nothing, had an accident and already heard all sorts of nonsense. The one day I had worst than this was the day I ran of home, that was just the day it all began. So what you expected?!" The girl screamed at them, she just didn't walked away because she was too weak to stood up.

"Hey, calm down my friend!" Alice asked her. "Life isn't like this everyday. In fact, is the first time I hear from such a thing like this."

"Yeah, I'm very lucky." Crystal mumbled.

"But we're here because of the accident." The mayor interrupted their argue, beginning to get angry. "So, can one of you tell us about this motorcycle?"

"Oh yeah, right." Alice muttered. "He was using a jacket, like Jason's, but black. Black jeans, like Scott's, black leather gloves and boots and a simple black helmet. He was probably as tall as Sheriff Reynald, but was hard to say from the distance I was." Alice told them, no sign she was lying on her face.

"And the motorcycle?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Black, slim and with flames on the sides. He let it there, but when I finally took Crystal here and went back it had disappeared."

"And why brought them here instead call and ambulance?" The mayor asked suspicious.

"It was near, I knew nothing about Crystal, and I didn't want trouble because we all were on the limits. Plus, who would believe in a ghost driver?"

"And why were you two in the limits?" Selena turned to Crystal.

"I was trying to get out of the city, got lost, met Jason and he agreed to take me to the limits. We were near when we bet a race. He won and it was when the accident happened." Crystal quickly lied, hoping they didn't notice the light red glow on her cheeks, like happened every time she lied.

"And you didn't hear the engines?"

"Hearing loud music in our cellphones. We heard nothing."

"All right. The ambulance will come to pick Mr. Reed in around ten minutes, but you two can't leave the city untill this drive is found." The Sheriff warned them.

"Right." Both girls nodded.

"And one more problem you're catch in, you will be arrested again and not from just one night." The mayor threatened.

"Yes sir." Crystal mumbled.

* * *

Lecia stepped back frightened.

"What you want with us?"

"The silver sprout, source of all power of the Mirror World."

"And destroy everything we have?" The girl turned to the king.

"It's what I've tried since my first day here." He replied.

"But just in-games, what make you want so much power out-games? So much to even join forces with him?"

"I'll not waste my time explaining myself to you. Tell us where's the sprout and your friends will survive." He threatened.

"Never!" She shouted back.

"All right." Turbo smirked. "Bring up the redhead for now." He ordered to one of the guards.

"I have a better idea, why I don't take you down?" The guard replied, kicking Turbo to inside the cell.  
The king immediately took his sword pointing at the guard who threw his spear on the ground.

"What in the heck?" Turbo and the King seemed confuse, before Clarion jumped up, knocking Turbo with a punch on the face and throwing a light saber to the guard, who quick took it and attacked the king. Seeing he was near to lost the kind activated the alarms, distracting the two fighters and ran. The guard was about to chase him when Lecia called.

"Forget him! Sonic needs urgently help." No reply. "And Clarion broke an arm."  
The guard stopped, so turned at the girls.

"Clar?" A female voice asked unsure.

"I'm fine mom." Clarion smiled.

Tamora took off the helmet.

"You plan didn't worked as good as you thought." The woman protested.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried with the way it turned to Sonic." The redhead girl sighed.

"We need to take him back to the White Queen's castle." Lecia said. "The sprout is where I suppose it is?" She asked Tamora.

"With your friends? Yeah, it is."

Lecia nodded.

"So let's go to the castle."

* * *

As them walked away, Turbo stood up with a smirk as another figure stood up at the door of the cell, holding tight a silver sprout.

"They have idea?" Turbo asked.

"Not even a little. I'll just went back and say I was attacked on my way to the castle." The figure, a bunny around Turbo's height, black fur and red eyes, dressed in white shirt and a dark blue jacket, said, also with a smirk.

"Good job Hopper." Turbo went out taking the sprout, but as soon as he did it he pulled the bunny, Hopper, to inside the cell locking him outside.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You don't said you was attacked in your way? Well, you need to be convincent." Turbo let out an evil laugh while walking upstairs.


	8. 3 c2: Let's Play RPG

**I tried to include real games here but I also have some adaptations from console games like: Kingdom Hearts: Glitching from the Darkness; Sonic Hunters; Legend of Zelda: Warriors of the Triforce ad Star Fox; Movie adaptations like Alvin and the Chipmunks and Smurfs and some totally created by me like Crazy Castle, American's Spy, Dragon's Hunters and The Curse of the Witch. Real games or adaptations can have only cannon characters but some can contain OCs from me or from anyoe else, even the OC isn't mine I'll let you know.**

**Well, I haven't update for so long, it was because I was busy with The Magical Core and The Secret of the Codes, plus a not posted history a friend asked me for, sorry.  
O don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Once Upon a Time or even Alice in Wonderland, but I do own mostly of the characters in this history, in special Melody, Katheryn and Nicole.**

* * *

After the ambulace came, Crystal went back to sleep.

Now she was fully wake up and ready to do something, besides her head being still bandaged, she was ready to find something to do with her life untill she was allowed to leave the city again.

"Alice!" She called her new friend. Found her siting alone in the front yard, looking down the street.  
Crystal let herself take a good look at it. It was a pretty calm place like she never expected see. It would be a perfect place to live if there aren't the circunstances of her arrival.

So she looked in the direction Alice was looking and spoted a clock tower i the middle of the square where she found Felix last day, but why was Alice so curiously looking at it? Just because it was stoped at eight o'clock? Well, she had to admite, eight hours and one minute was a curious time to a clock to stop.

"It's curious." Alice commented, like reading her thoughts. "It never moved, since first time I saw it. But so, when I came back with you last night, it moved. One minute, but it moved."

"And it means..." Crystal insisted.

"I dunno." Alice shrugged, so stood up and turned to face her friend. "It's just curious. Os, where are you going now?"

"If you're trying to find a excuse to me to stay, no, thank you. I really loved you brought me here and took care of me whe I was ill, but I have to keep moving."

"No. In fact I wasn't going to ask you to stay. Not so much room at here by now, but you know, if you haven't a place to stay, I know the people who can help you." Crystal raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You see, there are this friends of mine who runs a little apartament to girls, from twelve to eighteen, who haven't anywhere to go. In fact, I think the trio are the only ones who live at there, maybe with one or two other girls, but I'm sure they would love give you a room."

Well, anything was best than nothing. And who knows, her time here could be a good time for the first time in her life.

"All right. So, where live your friends?"

* * *

They were almost in the White Castle's garden when they were cut on their patch by a green light. Turbo made a turn around them an screetched by a stop in front of them. The first thing he saw was Sonic.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"As you ran to save the sprout, Sonic and I were caught in an explosive trap the bad Turbo armed." Clarion explained.

"I see. Will he survive?"

"I think so. But how about you. Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, we were attacked. We won of course, in fact very easily, but Hopper and the sprout disappeared during the battle." The green hedgehog explained nervous.

"What now?" Lecia asked.

"You two take Sonic back to the castle. Turbo, lead me to crime scene." Clarion said.

"Hey, you isn't too strong to a battle!" Lecia protested.

"I can handle more than you think with just one hand Leci." The redhead smirked.

"No. Lecia is right." Tamora told her daughter. "Take she with you two. I'll take Mr. Speed back to the castle and soon join you."

"Lecia would last less than me in a battle." Clarion protested.

"It's an order Clar."

"Oh, fine." Clarion sighed a little angry, but without daring to argue with her mother. "You can come along, but you're by your own. Lead us Turbs."

"I'm on it Firehead!" He smiled.

* * *

Alice leaded Crystal to a building almost on the end of the street where Crystal had met Jason an Terry.

"I know the Dead End isn't the better place in the city, but I can't thiink another place where you can get a room and food for free." Alice said apologetically. "And the Warrior's hiddeout isn't a bad place, and sincerely I think it have the best neighborhood in the whole city."

It was a blue, five-floor building and seemed almost new when compared with the houses around.

"Seem empty." Was all Crystal said.

"Not so much girls live in there, it even seems empty." Alice told, pushing the doorbell button. It rang for a short time, so the two waited, around two minutes and no answer. Alice pushed the button again and this time hold it for almost a whole minute but still no reply.

"Seems your friends aren't home." Crystal teased.

"But they should." Alice protested, crossing her arms.

"Oh, of curse they should, because no one have nothing better than be home in a beautiful Saturday morning." Crystal replied sarcastical.

"Wait! You said Saturday?" Alice turned to her.

"Yeah, it's when we are."

Alice facepalmed.

"Oh, I forgot it. You're right, they aren't home."

"So where they are?"

"At the school, of course."

"School?! On Saturday?!" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, the twins are teacher in the school. Melody is sport teacher and Katheryn is music teacher. They have an entertaining project on Saturday. Began to the school kids, so the parents were allowed to watch or join and soon it was open to everyone who wanted to take part. You really need to see it." Aliced said excited.

* * *

They reached the Party Garden fast enough to the girls, but really slow to Turbo's taste. One thing he just hated was have to slow down.  
Lecia just stared at the place too shocked to move. The table, usually full of cups, teapots, food and hapiness, was now broken in half, laying on the ground with the broken porcelain. The usually green, fresh grass was now yellowish and burned here and there. And worst, had no sign of her friends anywhere.  
"Where are them Turbs?" Clarion asked, looking around confuse.  
"At the Hatter's house o course." The hedgehog smiled.

* * *

Once again Alice leaded Crystal, this time to the school's gym, that was crowded by now, every little party of it with people doing the most variety kind of thing, since board games to friendly fights.

"What's exactly happening here?" Crystal asked.

"I told you Crys, just something different to people to do at Saturdays, sports and games of any kind." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, except for eletronic games." Crystal mumbled.

"Well, we haven't..."

"Any kind of eletronic game in this city. I know. I know. Felix told me it yesterday."

"Oh, ri... Wait! Who's Felix?"

"Just a guy I met yesterday. I didn't know his true name, but Truffelio think he's Fix-It Felix Jr."  
Crystal rolled her eyes, scanning the area, just to find Truffelio, siting in a corn, alone with his book. "Why is he just reading alone?"

"Who?" Alice asked, so followed her new friend's gaze. "Oh, Truff... He haven't friends in this city. Well, in fact a few, but this ones even have another friends who don't like him. All because of that book and this thing that he think everyone is a character from a game. Everyone thinks he's crazy. Well, mostly. Some, like me and my friends, think he's just a young boy who need somthing to believe in." Alice said all this in one breath.

"And who are his friends?"

"Well, that two strange girls, Sara and Penelope I think, and Terry. Terry shall be at the hospital, or at home, and the girls are random, so he's alone. You can go talk to him if you want, but first we need to go talk to my friends. C'mom!"

And with that, she grabbed a reluctant Crystal to the crowd.

* * *

As they entered the house they noticed it was also a mess, like was the garden. Someone seemed to be searched something, but they couldn't say if something was missing, but something very wrong had happened there. And were was everyone?

"Tawny! Hopper! Delfine!" Lecia called.

"Who?" Clarion and Turbo looked at her confuse.

"It's their names. You didn't knew it?"

The two denied. They had no idea the Mirror World characters had other names than their in-game ones, based on the Alice in Wonderland characters. In fact, the whole mirror side of Crazy Castle was based in Wonderland.

But one thing they knew: Whatever happened there, Lecia's friends wer missing, and the Silver Sprout too.

* * *

Alice pushed her to where a woman, around her twenty-two or three years was trying to beat a boy, aparently at Crystal's age.

The woman had short, rebel, red hair and light green eyes. Was dressed in a pink top, black shorts and boots. She seemed more like one of the teens than one of the adults.

"Why are them fighting?" Crystal asked.

"Training. It's just for fun, nobody end up hurt here."

"And the mayor aproves it?"

"In fact no, but even he can't argue with Katheryn's logical. And how he can't put a good reason to close this place at Saturdays, he have to deal with us."

They waited they to finish the battle. It didn't took so long. As soon as the woman take concious of her friend's presence she made a sign to the boy to stop and walked to them.

"Hi Licy!" She greeted happily. Looked like a little girl. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Crystal. The one in the motorcycle, I told you about."

"Jason's friend? Hi, I'm Melody. Crystal... I like your name. Sounds sweet and powerfull. Who chose it?"

"I don't know. I don't know my parents." Crystal sighed. Why everyone should remember her that?

"You know, we never received outsiders in Gamelot. You're the first."

"Yeah, I already heard it."

"I think you're here because you need somewhere to stay while in there, right? We have a good place in the Dead End. Kristhyn, Nicole and I would be happy to have you as one of us. We wouldn't expect you to pay for your stay."

"No, I want to. As soon as I find a temporary job, just while I'm forced to stay here."

"So, we have a closing time of ten o'clock, don't be late. Dinner is at seven if you want. I see you in one of these times. Anything else you need just tell us an we'll try to help. Now I think you have something else you need to do."

"I wanted to talk with Truffelio."

"The book boy? Who are you on there?"

"I don't know." Crystal lied again. "Wasn't it she wanted to talk about.

Ignoring the two she walked to where Truffelio was sitting.

"Hi Truff!" She greeted, trying to be nice.

"So, it's what you do when you get angry with someone? Try to kill yourself?" He asked, without take his eyes away from the book.

"Hey, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way but..."

"No. I understand. I can't force you to believe something you don't want to. It would be hard to me to, if was me on your place."

"But still, I overeacter. The accident was... Well, an accident. I met this boy, Jason, and he offered me a ride to leave and..."

"How you didn't believe me, you didn't heard my advice and tried to leave. It isn't proof enough to you?"

"Coincidences aren't proof of anything."

"At least the boy is fine?" Truffelio asked, closing his book.

"Not so much. He was taken to the hospital today. Just for curiosity, who's him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure."

Silence. Crystal had no idea what to do now. She had decided she wouldn't break the boy's beliefs to don't hurt him, but how pretend to believe something you want far away from your life?

"Well, pretending I believe you about the whole curse thing, what now? How we can break it?" 'It's just a game.' The girl told herself. 'A big, real life RPG.' Yeah, keep that idea on mind could help.

"I still don't know. I was thinking in try to get them to remember." Truffelio suggested, finally looking at her.

"Look, everyone believe you're crazy and I don't want them to think I'm too, so how we do it?" Crystal crossed her arms.

"I still don't know. Maybe they need a proof. Something that help them to remember, like with you." "Try to throw them through the border?" She suggested with a playful smile. "Crys!" He protested. "Fine, fine. Just kidding. Try to kill the whole city isn't in my list of things to do. So, what we do now?" "I don't know. But let's try to begin with the easiest. Your new homemates, the Stone trio."

"Why them?" "Well, you saw how they are. They're like younger kids, easy influenced by anything." "And who are them? In the book, I mean?" "Kristhyn is the Protector of the Forest. She's from the future, her spririt connected with the past. She know everything. But like other Mirror World characters, she's based of someone else, that isn't a Alice character, and I don't know this someone."

"And about Melody?"

"Melody is the Mirror World version of the Mad Hatter. Oi think I don't need to say more."

"No. She really looks like she's crazy. And the third sister?"

"Half human, half machine, she's the heart and soul, not just from the mirror world, but from the whole game."

"Crazy Castle." Crystal muttered to herself. She remembered now. I should fight the final Boss to reach the Heart of the game and plant the silver sprout to restore the Mirror World after it's corruption. She had never reached this part of the game before.

"Okay. But changing the subject, how about your father? Turbo, isn't it? How he got bad?"

"Everyone thought first it was because of Roadblasters, but in fact, it began before, with a virus from the first version of Labyrinth of the Nightmares. Some years ago, the virus was broken, but years after it got back, and it was when the curse begun."

"And you need it broken, to get him back and try to get definitive ride of the virus?"

"It's the plan."

"All right, I will help."


End file.
